


Fence Sitter

by koujakoiz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujakoiz/pseuds/koujakoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz pushes away the only person who's ever given him a second glance, Koujaku, and ends up hurt, emotionally compromised, and in a state of more self-hatred than he's ever experienced.  In this moment of weakness, he's enticed by a certain pair of Yakuza trash bags into joining Morphine (*Weerus voice* what's morphine??)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fence Sitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ok so this is the first fanfiction i've every written so if it's shit (which is highly likely) just drop me a message. Happy reading (◕‿◕✿)

Noiz sat in a back alley of the Old-Resident District alone. His bandages were drenched with scarlet blood that proceeded to drip all over the dirty ground. He didn’t want to take off the bandage to clean his hand, it would heal on its own over time. Ever since he was just a kid that had been the way he’d done it. Noiz’s head leant in-between his skinny legs, chin placed between his knees. He wondered if anyone passing by would give him a second glance and ask the bloodied depressed-looking 20 year-old if he was ok. He knew that nobody would. This wasn’t Ruff Rabbit territory so he theoretically shouldn’t have been sitting there. Noiz didn’t know whose territory it was, and frankly he couldn’t care less.

 

It had been roughly a year and a half since the collapse of Oval Tower and the disappearance of Usui. Rhyme had been on the down low ever since then but a few groups still played without Usui. Games were now unregulated and dangerous, drive bys were almost common. He still thought about Aoba from time to time. He still thought about Clear, Mink, and even Koujaku when he was at his weakest and his guard fell.

 

After coming back from Platinum Jail he saw Aoba every now and again and they exchanged passing hellos, Aoba promising that they’d get together to catch up soon, Noiz shrugging it off like he couldn’t care less about seeing Aoba again. He did, of course, but he couldn’t let Aoba know that. Aoba had acted different, he seemed distraught and depressed and Noiz wished he was the kind of person that Aoba could open up to and confide in. He wasn’t.

 

About a year after the collapse, Aoba disappeared off the face of the Earth. Noiz had seen him maybe once at most after that but he had just moved on and sliced any ties they could have formed. Noiz had shifted back to his old destructive lifestyle and had given up on the small idea that had been growing in his mind. The idea that someone would give him a second glance and actually care about him for once.

 

Ruff Rabbit had gotten into a brawl with an opposing rhyme group, even though Rhyme was dying down as a result of the collapse of Oval Tower, some groups still played and this particular group happened to be strong. Not as strong as Ruff Rabbit though. It had ended in a full on fist fight with Noiz up against the other group’s leader. He was tall and strong looking with long light brown hair pulled up into a bun. He had looked older than Noiz. Noiz took him down after a few strong punches. The man had looked shocked when Noiz didn’t react to the first colliding with his face. People always did.

 

When the fight was all over, Ruff Rabbit dispersed as rumours had begun to spread that two specific Yakuza trash bags were in the area. Noiz didn’t know where his group members went but he didn’t really care either. He hadn’t followed them and he wasn’t worried that the Yakuza would find him. Maybe they’d issue him some pain that he could actually feel. And now, half an hour later, Noiz remained seated alone in a deserted alley covered in blood. Only some of it his own.

 

Noiz rose from his place on the ground, he knew that he couldn’t stay here forever. When he stood up he realised he had left quite a substantial amount of blood on the ground. I didn’t matter though because he’d heal eventually on his own and if he did end up dying, no one would care anyway. He shuffled meekly down the alley, the end of which opening up to a busy street that appeared to be in the Eastern District. It was still early and he wasn’t planning on going home anytime soon. He could get drunk, or high, or let some guy take advantage of him but in no world did he plan to go home and sit by himself. When he sat by himself he thought and these thoughts were starting to kill him. When he had first moved to the island, Noiz had hoped things would be different. He hoped people on this island would be different to the people back home, more accepting. He was wrong.

 

Noiz dodged his way through the street, the amount of people frankly making him uncomfortable. Noiz had never liked having people around, he preferred his own company. Well it’s not like he’d had choice his whole life about whether he wanted to be alone or not.

 

Noiz’s steps stopped dead in the middle of the street. His eyed had picked up a glint of something. Something from his past.

 

About 5 metres in front of him stood Aoba. The same Aoba who he kissed once in the Junk Shop. The same man that he went to Platinum Jail all those months ago for. Aoba’s hair was as long as ever and he still wore those stupid pink headphones around his neck. He looked so happy, happier than Noiz had seen him since the collapse of the tower. Noiz hoped something had changed in his life, Aoba was one of the two people Noiz knew who deserved to be happy. His brother being the other. 

 

Aoba wasn’t alone, next to him stood a man dressed from head to toe in some kind of obnoxious red get-up. Koujaku, he remembered. How could he forget? The man was one of the most aggravating people he had ever experienced. But despite that, unlike most people, he interested Noiz. Aoba was seemingly holding hands with someone. This face was one that Noiz didn’t recognize. Koujaku looked at the pair with, what seemed to be, remorse. I guess he hadn’t got his grand love confession and had ended up third wheeling with Aoba, reluctant to let go of him.

 

In a moment of panic, Noiz attempted to sprint out of the alley away from the impending doom of being noticed by Aoba and his duo of idiots but it was too late. The world stopped around Noiz as his eyes met the ones of the bluenette. Aoba’s eyes were the colour of sunlight shining through a whiskey glass. They were somewhat comforting, yet also left an unnerving shiver down Noiz’s spine.

 

_“Noiz?!”_ Aoba yelled out across the busy street. His hand motioning for the blond to come over and talk. Was it still too late for Noiz to bolt?   

 

Despite his desperation to run, Noiz found himself reluctantly walking towards the group. Koujaku had just noticed his presence and began to roll his eyes. There had always been tension between Noiz and Koujaku, Noiz had a habit of egging people on and Koujaku had a temper shorter than anyone Noiz had ever met. As Noiz stepped into the light towards them, Aoba noticed that he was covered and dripping with blood. His face turned sour.

 

_“Fuck Noiz, what have you done? Are you ok?”_ Aoba’s tone resinated that of his father’s after a punch up back home. It sent shudders down Noiz’s spine.

 

_“Just some stupid rhyme related bullshit probably”_ Koujaku injected into the conversation a smirk crawling up his face. Noiz wished he would punch him in the face right here and now but he held himself back for the sake of Aoba. Aoba had always hated it when they fought.

 

_“It was just rhyme business. The usual stuff. Don’t worry._ ” Noiz remembered how Aoba had always asked if Noiz was ok. He asked everyone of course, it wasn’t special treatment, but it was something that little to no other people ever asked him.

 

_“You need to get yourself cleaned up otherwise you’ll get an in-”_ Noiz cut Aoba’s ramble off mid-sentence.

 

_“It’ll heal on its own. I said don’t worry.”_ Noiz was itching for a conversation change, he had never been comfortable with talking about his injuries, so he diverted the conversation to the man standing hand-in-hand with Aoba.

 

_“Who’s this?”_ Noiz nodded his head in the direction of the man clinging onto Aoba’s hand for dear life. The man almost seemed to be somewhat uncomfortable with his body. He was about a head taller than Aoba and therefore towered over him. His head was covered with dark blue hair that looked fluffy.

Aoba’s eyes shifted over to meet the man’s, looking clearly uncomfortable. Koujaku shifted on his feet.

 

_“This is um…Ren”_ Aoba muttered

 

Ren? As in the ridiculous old model dog allmate Aoba obsessed over? Noiz had a fair amount of questions, none of which he planned on asking

 

_“Hello, Noiz”_ Ren stated, his voice deep and smooth, reminding him of the allmate’s surprising gravelly voice.

 

_“You probably have questions, right? I mean I would too if I were in your position.”_ Aoba added

 

_“Nope.”_

 

_“Ok then, we were just about to head down to Black Needle with some friends? Do you want to come?”_ Aoba was too nice for his own good.

 

Noiz had already spent enough time making awkward conversation and the loud throb of the crowded street was really starting to annoy him. Noiz didn’t work well with crowds and there was no way he would be seen in Dry Juice territory yet alone with these people.

 

_“Well I’m going to have to pass on that very enticing offer. Mr Kimono over here looks like he’s just having way too much fun third wheeling for me to want to crash that party”_

Noiz motioned into the air in front of him making steady eye contact with Koujaku. He spun on his heel and turned to exit the crowded street but a hand grabbed him by the back of the shirt. Noiz should have expected it, Koujaku’s temper was anything if not short.

 

_“If you weren’t already half-dead I’d beat the crap out of you right now”_ Koujaku spat at his face.

 

_“Do it. Punch me. I can still take you, even like this, old man.”_ The events at Platinum Jail were nearly a year ago but Noiz still remembered how to get on Koujaku’s nerves. He wanted to connect with Koujaku, and this was the only way he knew how.

 

Without warning Koujaku’s fist flew through the air, meeting Noiz’s bloodied cheek in a harsh collision. Noiz lifted fist and flew a punch back at the man before, once again, being pulled away by the back of the collar. Aoba and Ren pried the pair apart.

 

_“Are you two incapable of spending more than 30 seconds together without trying to kill each other?”_ Aoba snapped. Koujaku looked like a disappointed puppy. It was hilarious. He was so obviously in love with Aoba, god how pathetic.

_“Yes”_ Noiz and Koujaku answered in unison.

 

Noiz had missed this. He had missed the rage that flowed behind Koujaku’s eyes and causing them to glass over in the heat of the moment. Although he hated to admit it, he had missed the intensity that Koujaku looked at him with. Noiz wasn’t going to let this man slip through his fingers without getting all the use he could out of him.

 

_“I can still take you”_ Noiz added, as his eyes met Koujaku’s and he lifted one eyebrow almost as if to challenge him.

 

For the third time that day a hand grabbed Noiz violently by the shirt. Koujaku dragged Noiz into the adjoining alley and pinned him up against a wall. The alley was far enough away from the busy street for Aoba and Ren to lose all visuals on the pair. It was clear that Aoba and Ren had given up all attempts to break apart the two. It was hopeless. They would just get at each other’s throats until they were all punched-out.

 

Koujaku was beginning to rip Noiz’s shirt with the pure force that he held him by.

 

_“Careful old man, this shirt’s probably worth more than you and Aoba combined. It’s designer.”_

Koujaku growled before throwing another punch at Noiz’s face. He seemed dissatisfied with Noiz’s lack of physical response to the collision.

 

_“You know, I’ve missed this”_ Noiz murmured _“I’ve missed being your personal punching bag, for an old man you sure do have a lot of anger bottled up in you? What are you so angry about? Mad that Aoba chose to fuck some dog over yo-”_

 

Koujaku grabbed Noiz by the neck, cutting off his airflow. _“Don’t ever talk about Aoba like that you freak”_

 

_“So I guess I was right. You’re so easy to read”_

A low and growl escaped from Koujaku’s lips. Noiz noticed that Koujaku’s face was only inches away from his own and decided he knew exactly how to make Koujaku really mad. Mad enough that he might just hit hard enough for Noiz to feel something. That’s what this was right? Just an excuse to make the old man really mad, right?

 

Noiz reached out with his own arm and grabbed Koujaku by the neck of his stupid outfit and pulled him in, their lips smashing together. It wasn’t nice, it was messy and fast. Koujaku tasted like cigarettes, Noiz liked it. He wished it had lasted longer, kisses were one of the only ways he could feel people. Well, one of the only ways that involved wearing clothes.

 

Koujaku pulled back, swatting Noiz’s hand off of him and letting go of Noiz’s shirt.

 

_“What the fuck was that?”_ he spat at Noiz, an expression of disgust plastered all over his face.

 

_“Don’t act like you didn’t like it. I know I’m a poor imitation of Aoba but I can turn around and wear I blue wig if you want?”_ Noiz smirked, he was starting to get bored of playing around with Koujaku. He was so predictable.

 

_“I said don’t you ever talk about Aoba like that and besides, you’re the one who kissed me in the first place”_

 

_“What should I say? I’m very forward in my approaches. I should get going baby but you know where to find me if you’re looking for some fun”_

_“You’ve got some serious issues, Noiz and I want you to stay away from Aoba, ok? Things are just starting to look good for him and knowing you, you’ll try and fuck it up”_ Koujaku yelled after him after wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

 

_“Oh but you don’t know me”_ Noiz answered, satisfied with his response. He always had to get the last word in.

At that, Noiz spun on his heal and left Koujaku sitting on the ground bloody and confused. He was beyond satisfied with how that encounter had gone. He hoped he had absolutely humiliated Koujaku and left him destroyed and questioning his feelings for Aoba. Noiz lived to be the ringmaster. Pulling people in and learning just enough about them to see their weak spots. He always needed to be one step ahead of everyone else, entering their lives just to wreak havoc, but he never let anyone know him well enough to do the same to him. At least he acted like he would never let anyone in, when in reality, if someone showed even the slightest sign of interest in him he would get attached and forget every rule he ever set for himself. Noiz was a tornado and little did he know that Koujaku would be the force that would put the brakes on his destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> Well so that's all that i'm up to so far. This is the first fanfic i've ever written so if it's trash then feel free to leave a comment with feedback or drop me a message on my tumblr (www.koujakoiz.tumblr.com). I just really felt like writing some trashy Noijaku and what not. I'll update this ASAP but right now i'm thinking it'll be about a week + until the next chapter goes up
> 
> THANK YOU!!!


End file.
